The pain of the Earth
by Elora The Faun
Summary: Esmerelda is a young dragon with a simple life, But when an unfamiliar face shows up to wreak havoc during the Avalar fair, she has to fight not only for her life, but for the lives of everyone in Avalar too. I suck at summaries. Contains Spyro/Elora.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first story! I hope you all like it! Esmerelda is my OC. This story will contain Spyro/Elora and Hunter/Bianca. If you see any mistakes, Please tell me, and I will fix it right away. Please keep in mind that this is my first fanfic so It will not be perfect. :) Chapter 2 will be up soon.**

A soft wind whistled through the trees, shaking the leaves from the branches and carrying them off into the sun. It was a warm sunny day in summer forest, and a young female dragon could be seen sitting by the large pond. This dragon was Esmerelda, she had lived in Avalar for all her life. She had pretty green scales and a deep brown belly. Her eyes were soft and yellow, and they reflected every emotion that the dragon felt. Because of this, she was an awful liar, you could always see the truth in her eyes. On her legs were brown leather bracers, decorated with beautiful swirling patterns. On her head were two long brown horns. Although they looked deadly, Esme was not known for her physical strength and combat skills, so using them in a fight would be a last resort. Esme possesed only one element, Earth. When it was used, she would become one with nature and could do some serious damage. She could fell the pain of the trees during a storm, she could hear the cries of the flowers when they were pulled from the earth. Because of this, she has made it her duty to protect avalar, she would make sure that no harm came to the peaceful land, even if her life depended on it.

Sighing, Esme layed down on the warm steps next to the pond. She dipped her tail into the lukewarm water and closed her eyes. Her mind drifted to her home in Glimmer. She saw her mother,  
Bree, A kind yellow-green dragoness with a small, petite body. She was an earth dragon just like Esme,  
and she cared deeply for the land of Avalar. Her father was there too, and just by looking at him you could tell that he was Esme's father. He had a long skinny body and enormous wings. His name was Valentine, and he was the wisest Dragon in all of Avalar. He was unable to use any kind of breath attack,  
but his agility and speed more than made up for it. He was the one that inspired Esme to look after Avalar. Last but not least, Esme's baby sister, Pie, was sleeping in her bed, surrounded by stuffed had Green-yellow scales just like her mother, and just like her father she was unable to use breath attacks. Esme smiled in her sleep, She really should visit them more often. When Esme was fourteen years old, she left her home in glimmer to go and live with her friend, Elora the faun. In Avalar, there isn't a legal age for somebody to leave home, It's all up to the parents. In this case, Esme's parents were more than happy to let the young dragon move out, as they knew that she could take care of herself.

"Morning Elora!" Esme said sleepily as she walked into the kitchen. She pulled out a chair and sat at the large wooden table. "Hey Esme! Honestly I don't know how you can get up so late. Your so lazy!" Esme laughed nervously and walked to the cupboard. She sang a little tune to herself as she poured herself a bowl of cornflakes. "Hey Elora, have you seen Riddles anywhere?" Just as Elora was about to reply a small purple rabbit with a big pink nose jumped out of one of the cupboards. "Riddles!  
there you are!" The rabbit jumped onto her shoulder and licked her face. Smiling, Esme ate the rest of her breakfast and dumped her bowl in the sink. She walked to her room and took out a small black box from her desk. She looked inside and smiled. She set it down on top of her desk and picked up a necklace. The necklace was made of brown string and had a paperclip twisted into a swirl hanging off of it. Pie had lovingly made it for her when she was at the dragon shores nursery. Esme tied it round her neck and looked under her bed. Spreading her arms out as far as she could reach, her tail swinging wildly in the air, she managed to grab hold of the dusty shoebox. As she pulled it out, the dust flew up in her face, causing het to sneeze loudly. "Damn allergies.." She muttered under her breath. She opened the box and took out a peice of yellow ribbon, Smiling to herself as she tied it around the black box. Esme left her room and opened the front door of the house. "Where are you off to without saying goodbye?" Turning around, Esme saw elora standing in the kitchen, wearing a cute pink apron and holding a rolling pin.  
"I was just off to see my family in Glimmer. And what on earth have you been doing?" Elora hung her flour covered head in despair. "The Annual Avalar fair is tomorrow, you know, the one where we celebrate Spyro defeating Ripto." Esme nodded and urged her to carry on. "Well, I'm supposed to bake a cake for the Fair, But I'm hopeless! I've never made a cake in my life! I don't know why I agreed to this." Esme smiled. She put down the box, walked over to Elora and gave her a hug.  
"Don't worry, as soon as I get back, I'll help you to bake that cake. Your only doing this because Spyro`s coming aren't you?" Elora gave a shy smile and blushed. " I'll take that as a yes. I'll be back as quick as I can, Ok?" She said, picking up the box and running out the door, quickly followed by Riddles.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok! Time for chapter 2! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. In the next chapter, Esme and Elora will be baking a cake. :)**

Esme ran through the stone halls until she reached a clearing with a tree in the middle. Hunter the Cheetah and his girlfriend Bianca the Rabbit were sitting on the grass, leaning against the tree. Hunter was asleep with his head on bianca's shoulder, and Bianca had a book of spells on her lap."Hey Bianca!"Esme whispered."Hm?" Bianca looked up at Esme and smiled. "Hello Esme. Where are you off to?"Esme smiled "I'm going to visit my family in glimmer." She looked at hunter, "what happened to him?"Bianca turned to hunter and affectionatly stroked his fur "I was practicing spells and Hunter accidently got in the way. It was a sleeping spell, so I'm looking for a way to reverse it."Bianca sighed and went back to reading her book."oh, well I hope that you can find a way to wake him up. Bye!" Esme walked away whilst Bianca waved at her. Soon Esme reached a small pool of water which led to a tunnel. She clutched the box tightly in her claw and jumped into the cool water. Now, although Esme loved water,she wasn't exactly the best swimmer. She took a deep breath and pushed herself under the water,slowly kicking her legs as she swam clumsily through the tunnel. At the other side of the tunnel was the pond that Esme was sitting beside yesterday. All kinds of colourful fish were dotted around the large pond. Broken peices of glass rested on the muddy ground, Left there from when Spyro saved Avalar.

Esme was so caught up in the beautiful surroundings that she forgot to come up for breath. She climbed out of the water and started coughing crazily. "I'll just have a little rest before I get to glimmer" She muttered to herself. Just as her eyes were closing she was rudely awakened. "I couldn't help but notice your little accident just there. I think I have just the thing you need." Esme looked up to see a fat brown bear wearing a suit and a monicle. "This state of the art swim gear will ensure that little mistakes like that will never happen again." In his hand was a snorkel and a pair of goggles that didn't even look like they would fit on her face. Esme just shot him a death glare and Walked off, box in hand.

Soon, Esme approached the portal to glmmer. As soon as she stepped through it she felt herself gliding through the clear blue sky.

She landed on the lush green grass and took in the surroundings.  
In the distance, she could see the pearly white walls that surrounded the large house that Esme's family lived in. The walls were outlined with beautiful gold paint and had gems of all diffetent colours and shapes set into the top of the wall. The air was fragrant and sweet, and the smell of fresh apples was being carried on the wind. "Esme! Long time no see!" Esme turned to see a kangaroo mouse wearing a red wat with a torch in it. "Bounsa! How are things going around here?" Bounsa jumped up and gave Esme a hug.  
"Things are Great! This years gem harvest is our biggest yet! Say, are you going to visit your family?"  
He smiled wildly as he said this, jumping up and down with exitement. "Yep!" Bounsa nodded and walked over to the flag that was stuck in the ground. "Well, tell your family that I said hello." Esme nodded and ran in the direction of her families house.

Esme approached the large wooden door and knocked loudly. A tall green dragon opened the door. "Esme! So nice of you to come and see us! Come in!" Esme smiled and walked into the large hall.  
"Thanks dad!" Esme and Valentine walked through the long hall until they reached the living room. Inside,  
Pie was sitting on the floor playing with Her dolls, while Bree was watching her and drinking a cup of tea.  
"Hey Mum!" Esme said to the yellow-green dragon as she entered the room. She sat down on the floor next to Pie. "Hey Sis, What have you got there?" Pie looked up to Esme with a grin on her face. She lept at Esme and hugged her to the floor. "I'm playing with the new dolls mummy bought me! Do you want to play?"  
Esme nodded and picked up the first doll she could find. It was a grey faun wearing a pink dress. She had short brown hair and she was holding a gem. That reminded her, she had a present for Pie. She took the small black box and handed it to the small dragon, who was busy playing with a red dragon and a fairy. "what's that? Is it for me?" Esme nodded and put it in Pie's tiny hands. She opened it and Gasped.

Inside was the most beautiful Gold necklace Pie had ever seen. On the front was a golden teardrop with a Sapphire in the middle. "Esme, I love it! Could you help me put it on?" Esme took the necklace out of her hand and put it round her neck. "your the best sister ever."


End file.
